Naruto Shippuden: World's Strongest
Naruto Shippūden: World's Strongest is a fan made, artificial video game created by DazzlingEmerald though the end product was wiki-wide effort. It was unveiled on September 6, 2014. Gameplay As a fictional video game, it is the first to contain the fanon contents of the Naruto world, including fanon-only locations, characters, and abilities. The game features four playable modes available to all players, including Story Mode, Vs Mode, Wi-Fi Mode, and Replay Mode. Multiplayer Vs Mode allows the player to pit characters against one another, with up to four controllable characters at a time. Wi-Fi mode enables players to take their skills online, where an improved networking system matches players based off of their player rating. All players begin at a player rating of 1, with the highest achievable level being 50. Players can increase their player rating by winning online matches. Story Mode Story Mode is the central focal point of the game, allowing the player to choose from a vast array of characters and then participate and progress within the unique story-line of each individual character. The Story Mode section is divided into separate sections labeled as Character's Story. Each Character's Story is a sequence of missions and levels portraying the character's story-line. Only a handful of characters are known to possess story arcs. (To prevent spamming, please leave a wall post on my page in order to post in this section) Sayuri's Story The following is an in depth walkthrough of Sayuri's Story. Sayuri's story begins with an intimate cutscene, in which Madara Uchiha offers his parting words to his long time friend and rival, Hashirama Senju, before channeling the remains of his chakra into the shinobi world. The cutscene progresses into a hospital within Konohagakure, where Yami Uchiha suffers a maternal death, upon giving birth to her child. The cutscene continues until Sayuri Senju is left behind by her father, Sannoto Senju. Within the cutscene, an emotional Sayuri is seen awakening her Sharingan for the very first time, at the age of 4. The player is then given his or her first mission, which requires the defeat of Sayuri's grandmother and caretaker, Tsunade Senju on the Konohagakure training grounds. Upon defeating Tsunade, another cutscene occurs, displaying Sayuri's progress as a shinobi. After the battle, the player acquires the ability to utilize Sayuri's sharingan by pressing "2", which when active, greatly improves her fighting ability. The cutscene progresses with an impressed Tsunade, who witnesses her granddaughter's sharingan for the first time. The cutscene concludes with Tsunade revealing the secrets behind her Yin Seal to Sayuri. Playable Characters *Ameyuri Aoki (Inertia Mode) *Comato Uchiha (Mangekyō Sharingan)(Flash Mode, Sage Mode) *Hagoromo Ōtsutsuki (Six Paths Mode) *Haruna (Overflow Mode) *Hotaru Mazuka (Lightning Bug Mode) *Joshin (Rinnegan Mode)(Without Rinnegan) *Kaguya Ōtsutsuki (Bone Pulse Mode) *Might Sai (Eight Gates Mode) *Minori Ouka (Angry Mode) *Ninigi Senju (Wooden Commander Mode) *Raido X (Gedō Arts Mode)(Six Paths Mode) *Ryun Uchiha (Susanoo Mode)(Six Paths Mode) *Saburō Uchiha (Kamui Mode)(Susanoo Mode) *Sakin (Sage Mode) *Sayuri Senju (Sage Mode)(Susanoo Mode, Six Paths Mode) *Seireitou Hyūga (Eight Gates Released Formation)(Rabbit Goddess Sage Technique, Sun God Mode) *Shinzui Uchiha (Red Eye Mode)(Onmyōdo Mode) *Shiro Sentako (Sage Mode)( ) *Shiroyasha Uchiha (Migeki Mode)(Kowatatsu Mode) *Takumi Uchiha (Sage Mode)(Crystal Release Mode, Mangekyō Sharingan Mode) *Yoshitsune Ōtsutsuki (Inari Link Mode)(Six Paths Sage Technique) *Yukimaru Kirigakure (Sage Mode) Support-Only Characters *Dalku (with Haruna) *Echo Uchiha (with Ryun Uchiha) *Hikaru Kurosaki (with Ryun Uchiha) *Hisaru (with Shiroyasha Uchiha) *Kakashi Hatake (with Sayuri Senju) *Kazumi Yagyū (with Saburō Uchiha) *Tora Uchiha (with Ryun Uchiha) *Yama (with Sayuri Senju and Raido X) Story Mode-only Characters *Tsunade (Sayuri's Story) Teams Parenthesis indicates what are the members of the teams: * "First and Second Yamakage" (Ryun Uchiha and Hotaru Mazuka) * "The Three Demons" (Yoshitsune Ōtsutsuki, Ninigi Senju, and Sakin) * "Implosionist" (Ameya Aoki and Shiroyasha Uchiha) * "Project: Rinnegan" (Yoshitsune Ōtsutsuki and Raido X) * "The Last of our Kind" (Ryun Uchiha and Saburō Uchiha) * "Kinetic Paths" ( Ameyuri Aoki and Raido X) * "Eternal Rivals" (Seireitou Hyūga and Ryun Uchiha) * "Susanoo Twins" (Sayuri Senju and Yuniku Uchiha) * "Legacy of the Six Paths" (Ryun Uchiha and Yoshitsune Ōtsutsuki) * "Cycle of Reincarnation" (Ryun Uchiha and Hagoromo Ōtsutsuki) * "Twisted Reincarnation" (Seireitou Hyūga and Kaguya Ōtsutsuki) * "A God and His Clone" (Yoshitsune Ōtsutsuki and ) * "Forever Alone" (Haruna) Combination Ultimate Jutsu This is the list of select teams of characters that have a Combination Ultimate Jutsu when paired with each other: *"Implosion of Explosions" (Ameya Aoki and Shiroyasha Uchiha) *"Six Paths: Planetary Devestation" (Seireitou Hyūga and Ryun Uchiha) Bosses To prevent spamming, please leave post on my user wall page in order to post within this section *Inari *Kaguya Ōtsutsuki *Nag *Ryun Uchiha (Perfect Susanoo Mode)(Six Paths Sage Technique, Six Paths Mode, Ten-Tails) *Sayuri Senju (Pillar Mode) *Seireitou Hyūga (Rabbit Goddess Sage Technique) (Tailed Beast Transformation) *Shingi (Bone Warrior Mode)(Snake Sage Mode) *Sigma Uchiha (Six Paths Sage Technique)(Rabbit God Mode) Playable Stages * Kamui's Dimension * Konohagakure (Furin vs Sayuri Senju) * Land of Mountains Valley * Land of Noodles (Sannoto Senju vs Sayuri) * Pure Land (Seireitou Hyūga vs Ryun Uchiha) * Naka Shrine (Raido X vs Sayuri Senju) * Naraka Realm * Ryun's Central Dimension * Site of Planetary Devastation (Raido X vs Yoshitsune Ōtsutsuki) * Small King's Canyon * The Final Mountain (Sigma Uchiha vs Raido X) * Yamagakure Academy (Ryun Uchiha vs Seireitou Hyūga) Downloadable Content Characters DLC Characters * Hagoromo Ōtsutsuki (Young) * Hamura Ōtsutsuki Costumes Pre-Order Costumes * Hotaru Mazuka (Yamakage Robes) * Raido X (Winter Soldier All black outfit) * Ryun Uchiha (Madara's Armor, Yamakage Robes) * Sayuri Senju (Kaguya's Kimono, Tropical Bikini, Ceremonial Uchiha Robes) * Shiroyasha Uchiha (ANBU Gear) * Yoshitsune Ōtsutsuki (Hagoromo's Clothes, Speedo, Zaheer's Clothes) DLC Costumes * Haruna (KanColle battle armor) * Seireitou Hyūga (Hashirama's Armor, Hokage Robes, Female w/ Kaguya's Robes) * Yoshitsune Ōtsutsuki (Cowboy, Eleventh Doctor's Final Outfit, Genkage Robes, Roman Soldier) Footage Worldsstrongestmenu.png Trivia * The idea first came to mind when randomly editing an infobox. Category:Fanon Video Games Category:Content